Nightmares
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Oliver has a nightmare and Josh comforts him. Fransykes.


**NIGHTMARES**

 **Summary:** Oliver has a nightmare and Josh comforts him. ~Fransykes.

 **This is a one-shot I wrote a while ago and it's also on Wattpad and I decided to post it here to ^^**

 **Also, English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes.**

 **Enjoy**

 **o-o-o-**

Bring Me The Horizon and You Me At Six were in the middle of a world tour together. Both bands had just realized a new album and they were going to play it live for the fans and, as they were all friends and they even had made some collaborations with the other band, they decided to go on tour together.

Due to some technical problems with one of the buses, the guys of YMAS ended up traveling in BMTH's bus. Knowing everyone as they did it wasn't such a problem sharing the vehicle –even if some of them had to sleep on the couch since they didn't have enough bunks– the problem came in the night.

It was late past midnight and the bus was filled with silence as they slowly traveled to the next town they were playing. Suddenly, one of the singers, Oliver, began screaming. His shouting resounding through the entire place and it didn't help that he actually was the screamer of the band. Hearing that heartrending yells, everyone woke up afraid and went out of their bunks to see what was happening.

Oliver's band mates already knew about the boy's nightmares and how some nights he would wake them all up like this, but it was something new for the other band. They were barely aware of it and it sort of scared them to hear such cry of terror.

"Is he okay?" Max asked while rubbing his eyes and entering the bunks area. He was sleeping in the beginning of the bus, in one of the couches, with Matt, who was sleeping in the other couch.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." Lee calmed them down, yawning at the middle of the sentence.

"Yeah, he'll eventually wake up and relax." Jordan agreed, resting his weight tiredly on one of the walls as to try not to get asleep.

The members of YMAS looked uneasy at each other but decided to let it be. If they said to leave it like that they should probably do so because, after all, they surely had had to deal with this situation many times. It was probably the best.

"But he sounds pretty bad." Josh insisted while biting his lower lip a bit, when all of them were returning to their beds –or sofas. "Maybe we should wake him up."

"We also thought so at first," Matt Kean responded seeing him from his bunk; he had returned to bed assuming that the problem was solved when, in fact, it wasn't. "but if you try it he just gets nervous and hits you."

They all seemed to understand it but Josh. He could not stand hearing such terrible shouting, it felt as if he was having a really bad time and he obviously couldn't go back to sleep hearing Oliver screaming like that.

"Well, I don't care." He said, making the boys turn to stare at him with surprise. "I'm not leaving Oli suffer like that."

With the astonished looks over him he climbed up to the vocalist's bunk and moved the curtain. He went in because he clearly couldn't be hanging like that, especially if the boy begun punching him, and moved near him.

Oli was paralyzed and some tears were making their way down his pale cheeks. It was heartbreaking for Josh seeing him like that. He looked so defenseless and weak.

Josh leaned closer and shacked gently Oliver's shoulders.

"Oli, wake up." He said, loud enough to be heard over all that screaming. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay."

As Oliver started waking up he also started to move hysterically trying to hit Josh. He was probably so scared of whatever was tormenting him that he felt that he needed to protect himself from it; he likely wasn't conscious of the fact that it was just a dream.

"Oliver, calm down." He whispered sweetly and, as it didn't make any difference, he climbed on him, putting his legs in both sides of the guy and grabbing his wrist. He received some blows from his friend on the process but he didn't care at all, he understood it wasn't on purpose. "Shh, Oli it's me, Josh." He carried on, leaning closer. "Everything's fine, it's just a dream."

The singer saw Oliver slowly opening his eyes and sighed relieved. He slowly let go his wrists and stared at the screamer with still a bit of worry.

"Josh?" Oliver was watching him with wide-opened eyes; not understanding at all what was the boy doing in his bunk. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at him with love and smiled, he just looked like a kid.

"You were having a nightmare, remember?" He explained, wiping a few tears away from Oliver's face. "You okay?" He softly murmured and he looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah…"

Josh watched concerned how Oliver looked away to the wall, with fear in his eyes but mostly, sadness. That wide sadness and desperation he so much hated to see on Oliver.

He laid down next to him and carefully caressed his tattooed arm.

"What were you dreaming?" He asked curious, thinking that maybe talk about it may help.

"I… Nothing." He ended up saying, moving his eyes to Josh and then fixing his gaze once again on the pale brown colored walls.

Josh couldn't help feeling as if he was bothering him. Maybe he was being too interfering. He probably wouldn't like talking about it but he simply thought that he may feel better if he explained someone about it. Maybe he just need some time alone.

But when he was about to go back to bed, Oli wrapped his hand around his wrist, not letting him go.

"Oli...?"

He turned his head to see a flushed Oliver Sykes. And Josh could ensure that he was cute as fuck with his cheeks painted red. It was also adorable how he wanted him to stay but was too shy to say it directly so he kept avoiding eye contact looking elsewhere except Josh.

The front man of YMAS smiled to himself touched.

"Stay. Please." He finally put it down on words as he timidly looked at his friend.

"Hmm, okay." He agreed, laying back on Oli's bunk and smiling at him. "Do you wanna go get some air?" He proposed when he saw the singer rolling in the bed uncomfortably.

He nodded and they both went out of the bunk.

The lights were off again and all the band members were asleep in there bunks. They could hear them breathing heavily and even some of them snoring. They picked some jackets and walked to the begging of the bus, where Max and Matt were now also sleeping, trying not to stumble with anything as it was pitch dark.

They tried to not be noisy and they opened the entry door that leaded to the driver's part of the bus to ask the driver to stop for a while. The man agreed, saying it was fine as long as they didn't spent too much time outside because he needed to take them to the next city on time.

They were in a dessert road, near a forest, where nearly any car drove by. The moonlight was their only light but it still was clearer to see than the bus, where all the curtains were moved as to not allow any light to come in. They decided to just wander a bit in order to not get lost. Oliver was walking with his hands in the pockets of the black skinny jeans he had quickly put on after getting out of the bus and he still looked kinda scared and spaced-out.

"Did I wake you all up?" Oliver asked after some minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah..." He saw the sorry face of the guy so he quickly added: "But it's fine, Oli, I'm sure they all understand."

Oliver still felt bad about it, though. Touring was harder than it seemed and they all needed to rest, and that wasn't possible if he went on having those nightmares and screaming like hell.

He sighted with tiredness.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it felt so real…" He was looking at the path they were following, frowning a bit as he remembered his bad dream.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Josh said, resting his hand on Oliver's shoulder to show him his support.

The lead singer from BMTH still looked a bit unsure but, after some seconds of staring at Josh, he decided to bend.

He sighed again.

"Promise you won't laugh at me or something like that?" He made sure.

"Promise." The other singer responded with a kind smile that, somehow, comforted Oliver.

He frowned a bit before beginning to explain his dream, as if he was trying to remember all the details of that mysterious and terrifying dream.

"Well… I don't remember it quiet well but… it was something about you."

Oliver was staring at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth when, really, it was difficult to see anything with all the darkness. Probably, if he wasn't looking down, Josh would have seen how red Oli's cheeks were right now.

"'Bout me?" The singer of YMAS made sure he had heard right.

"Yeah…" The screamer whispered as a response. "It was pretty confusing but I think there was something trying to hurt you…" Oliver said, as he tried to remember it his frown got deeper. "I was trying to help you but, like in all of my nightmares, I couldn't move."

And again, he burst out crying.

Josh stared wide-eyed at Oli. Clearly, this was new to him and it hurt him deep down to see the guy breaking down like that.

He pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in circles while Oliver cried. Josh couldn't stand see this guy in such vulnerable state and felt bad about not being able to help him. Also, if he was so upset about that dream of something trying to harm him, did that mean he had like… feelings for him?

"I'm sorry…" His thoughts were interrupted by the crying boy again. "You probably think I'm disgusting…" He mumbled, his voice sounded cracked and sort of hoarse because of all the crying and screaming he had been through.

"Don't say that, I'd never think that of you, I really like you." Josh denied trying to remove those thoughts from Oliver's mind and kept rubbing softly his back.

"Yeah, but in a friend way."

And Josh's world froze for an instant. Did that meant what he thought it meant? Was that guy really trying to say that he liked him in another way? As in a like, _like_ way? It couldn't be true.

"Josh… I… I…I love you…" Not even Oliver could believe what he had just said, he had always been the shyest guy on earth so ask out a girl was something he had hardly ever done. And now, now he spill it out at the first chance he got and even without considering the risk he might have taken.

Of course it was true, but it was something that he clearly didn't want to say, it was something he would bring with him to the grave. Would. Because there wasn't that possibility now. Now he had ruined everything. He wanted to punch himself in the face for being so fucking stupid and impulsive. What if he had just ruined everything? What if Josh didn't want to be friends with him anymore or what if he didn't not even want to be around him?

"I'm sorry, I–"

"I love you too, Oli." Josh cut him off.

Oliver's world stopped for a moment and his heart hit hard his chest.

 _No way._

Josh saw how all the fear of rejection and sadness disappeared of Oliver's face leaving just a blank astonished expression. His mouth hanging a bit opened and his beautiful brown eyes wide-opened.

"You know, I was also scared of saying anything about it but… I've been feeling this way towards you for a while and even if I tried to make the feelings go away so as not to fuck our friendship they never faded. I always found myself thinking about you at night, thinking about how you might be on stage, singing your heart out, or maybe just hanging with some of your friends… I don't know, it was like if in as much I wanted to stop loving you, it got harder." He let it all out and stared at Oliver straight in the eyes, waiting for some response.

But Oliver still stood there surprised and, now, looking at him with some blind admiration.

"Are you going to say something?" Josh laughed a bit as to play the matter down, but honestly, he was also really nervous about have let it all fly like that.

And then, surprisingly for Josh, Oliver took his face with both of his hands and crashed their lips together. The singer of YMAS smirked into the kiss and started corresponding, fighting for dominance. His hands went down to Oliver's waist and Oliver moved his hands behind Josh's neck. The vocalist bit Oli's bottom lip lightly and he opened it to let Josh's tongue in. Their tongues fought in a war which either of them seemed to win or lose, even though Josh made sure to be the one under control.

After a while they broke the kiss due to the lack of air and looked at each other in the eyes with smiles on their lips.

"I love you." Oliver whispered with pure love.

"I love you too, Oli." Josh responded. "No matter what I'll be by your side and if you have those nightmares again, I'll be there to fight them with you and comfort you afterwards." He picked his lips briefly.

"Well, seems as if those goddamned nightmares brought me something good after all." The screamer smirked.

And right there, they started a make-up session that didn't stop until the driver came to find them to keep going to the next city.


End file.
